With Our pain
by OuatDH
Summary: Emma and Regina found love in each other, after they both separated themselves from their darker half’s, but The Evil Queen and The Dark Swan found love in each other to.
1. 1

Please! Be nice, this is my first fanfic ever, and English is not my native language, so sorry if there's mistakes in spelling or grammatical. Constructive criticism is always welcome!

**Disclaimer! **

I do not own these characters.

**Warnings**:

Rape

Rated M for a reason (Sex)

**Summary**:

Emma and Regina found love in each other, after they both separated themselves from their darker half's, but The Evil Queen and The Dark Swan found love in each other to.

Chapter 1

After Emma had separated herself from her dark half, everything seemed to go her way. It was like missing puzzle pieces of her life showed up, and made her complete. The last piece was placed when she moved in to Regina's house.

Her dark half had taken her home, and after 2 weeks with her mother and father, Regina popped the question about moving in, and when she moved the last box in to the house, she smiled. She felt complete. The puzzle was done.

Regina and Emma didn't think much about their dark counterparts, because the rarely left the house, and didn't seem to do any trouble. They lived together, but no one had the slightest idea of what was going on behind the closed door.

Love was blooming too between The Queen and The Dark Swan. There was a spark between them, but their dark hearts filled with pain didn't jump into it. They flirted a lot, but never let themselves follow their dark hearts. But it was there.

Even though Emma and Regina lived like and old married couple, it was still hot between them, and every touch felt like the first touch ever.

Henry was on a field trip that Friday, and was first back at Saturday, so Regina left her office early that day, to cook a nice dinner for Emma. Emma had a long shift and was first home around 6 pm, and she was probably hungry. Regina hoped the hunger wasn't just for food.

At the same time in Emma's old house, The Evil Queen was sleeping on the couch. She was watching some old TV-show, something that clearly wasn't entertaining as she only watched 10 minutes before falling asleep.

The Dark Swan realized this, and choose to treat the Queen. Nothing much happened in their lives, because they were outcasts in this land, but neither of them minded it. Home was were they were together.

The Dark Swan set the table with a dark purple tablecloth and skinny wine glasses. She took the tall dark candles from above the fireplace and placed them on each end of the table.

Then The Dark Swan left The Evil Queen, and walked out the front door. The sun attacked her eyes, and she held a hand up before getting used to the sun light. She walked a little down the street to the new Sushi place that had just opened.

She returned with to boxes with mixed sushi, as she new that The Evil Queen probably haven't tried raw fish before. She opened the boxes and placed them between the plates. Then she walked to the couch, and for a second she just stood there, looking at the light face, sharp full lips and the dark hair which framed all of it.

The Dark Swan reached out and grabbed the skinny arm and whispered "Queen?" The Evil Queen jumped up and pulled back in fright before realizing who woke her. "What the hell!" She said with a fire in her brown eyes. She couldn't see the dinning table was set, it was dark around her, because of thick curtains and no lights turned on.

"Hey, sorry, I didn't want to scare you. It's dinner time. Come on." The Dark Swan said with her calm deep voice, that send a warm vibration down The Evil Queens spine. She got up from the couch and with the flick of The Dark Swans hand, the candles were lit, and threw a warm and romantic glow over the dinning table.

They sat down. "Looks nice" The Evil Queen said with a confident smile, which faded as she asked: "What is it?" The Dark Swan replied: "It is sushi. Raw fish. It is better than it sounds." The Evil Queen didn't seem to believe her, but was soon distracted by the two sticks that had replaced her fork and knife.

"What is this? Is that how people eat in the forests? With sticks?" The Evil Queen was offended. After all she was a Queen, but The Dark Swan just giggled, and said: "Let me show you." She picked a piece up with salmon, and dipped it in soya with wasabi. She put her hand under it so it wouldn't drip, and offered it to the sceptic woman across the table.

After a few seconds The Evil Queen opened her mouth slowly and revealed her perfect white teeth. The Dark Swan didn't force the piece of sushi into the queens mouth, and she didn't mind that she only took a bite and not the whole thing.

A surprised look turned up on the queens face and she said: "This is really great!" The Dark Swan gave a smirk and put the other half of the sushi in her mouth. The Evil Queen was caught in her gaze at the white haired woman, and she said: "This is great and all... but would you mind if I used a fork?" The Dark Swan smirked again and answered: "Or I could just keep feeding you?"

Regina tossed the green salat with some olive oil in a bowl and walked to the table and placed it down. The table was set with a white tablecloth and grey plates. She looked at the food, duck breasts and some oven baked root vegetables, garnished with oil and sesame seeds.

She filled the wine glasses with white wine and just as she placed the bootle down she heard the front door open. "Hey" Emma's voice echoed in the hallway. "Hey darling!" Regina replied as Emma walked in to the dinning room. Emma stopped in the doorway, and looked at the table. "Wow." She said. "You're amazing. I'm so hungry!" She said as she stepped forward and planted a soft kiss on Regina's mouth.

They sat down and the started filling their plates. Emma took a duck breast and some root vegetables and picked up her knife and fork. Regina took a duck breast too and root vegetables, and then some salad. She looked at Emma with the bowl in her hand and lifted her eyebrows. "No thank you." Emma said, earning a sigh from Regina. "You need some greens. You eat like a child." Regina said, and Emma rolled her eyes. Regina didn't like the sass but let it pass, and gave Emma some salad.

Emma emptied her plate first, even the salad was gone. She took her wine glass, which she has just filled again, and leaned back in her chair, watching Regina who was still finishing her duck breasts and root vegetables. Regina looked up from her plate and was meet by playful eyes and a smirk. She looked back uncomprehending, and said: "What?" almost in a laugh.

Emma sipped a little wine, and then leaned forward and said: "I was just thinking about how nice it is for you to make me dinner, and about how I should repay you with some dessert." Regina didn't take the hint and looked down and impaled the last piece of duck on her fork. "It's my treat, I've already made apple pie for us, and there is ice cream in the freezer." She let the piece of duck in to her mouth, and looked up when there was no answer. Emma's eyes was seductive and Regina now understood. "But it can wait till tomorrow" she said, taking her wine glass to her lips, and returning Emma's smile with lustful eyes.

Emma got up, and pulled Regina's chair out and offered the mayor her hand. Regina took it and got up, and then glanced at the table. "Let's clear the table first." She said, but didn't object when Emma led her to the hallway and up the stairs. As soon as they were in the bedroom, Emma closed the door and turned to Regina. She took a slow step towards her and leaned in to kiss her. Soft lips met and Emma slowly started unbuttoning Regina's white shirt. Then it slipped of Regina's shoulders and down to the floor.

Emma left Regina's lips and softly kissed her shoulders. She moved her hand to Regina's back and with ease unclasped her bra, which fell to the ground too. She started kissing Regina's lips again, while softly kneading her breast. Her other hand was still at Regina's back and unzipped her skirt. Now Regina was left in her black lace panties, and it seemed unfair, so Emma pulled out of the kiss, and let her hands leave Regina's body. She pulled of her shirt and pants, then her bra and panties.

She stepped forward to Regina again, and Regina closed her eyes expecting a kiss, but instead she was lifted up, which made her squeal. Emma laid her on the bed and laid on top. She kissed Regina and let her hands knead her breast and play with the dark pink nipples. Regina moaned and exhaled hard into Emma's mouth. Regina placed her hands just above Emma's hip, which made Emma intensify the kiss. Then Emma's hand moved down Regina's stomach and she pulled out of the kiss, going down to remove the soaked underwear. Emma let her hand run up the brunettes thighs, then through her folds, and then she found the sweet spot that made Regina moan.

Emma didn't waste any time, and let her tongue run through Regina's sweetness. Regina's breath hitched and Emma new she was ready, and slowly let her finger penetrate her. Regina was tight, but so wet that Emma slipped in with ease. She slowly moved her finger back and forth and curled it to hit Regina's sweet spot.

Emma felt like a magnet, she was attracted by Regina, not just her body, but also her soul. Emma enjoyed how Regina moaned, and added another finger to keep it going. "Oh god!" Regina moaned, Emma had smiled if her mouth hasn't been busy at Regina's clit, which she started to suck and lick more greedy. Then she removed herself and pulled her fingers out. "What are you doing!" Regina said, pushing herself onto her elbows.

Emma smiled and said: "I've learned a new magic trick." She flicked her hand in front of her vagina and a white smoke appeared, just to disappear, to reveal a penis. Regina leaned back, and Emma asked: "wanna try it?" Regina thought for some seconds, and then whispered with a raspy voice: "Yes." The look of Regina's perfect body and spread legs had already made Emma a bit hard, and to get completely ready, she took herself in her hand, and pumped while kneading Regina's breast with the other hand, pushing her down again. When Emma was ready she let the head run through Regina's folds, making Regina moan.

Emma lined herself up with the still wet hole, and asked: "You're ready?" Regina just nodded, and slowly Emma pushed the first half of her length inside. A long moan erupted when she stopped moving and Regina's legs shook a bit. Emma was about to ask if Regina was okay, as Regina yelled: "Move!" Emma slowly started moving, and went deeper and deeper with each trust. Regina squirmed and moved, in pain and satisfaction at the same time.

Emma moaned to, Regina felt so tight and warm around her, it felt like they were one, instead of two individuals searching for their own satisfaction. No they were one individual who searched for satisfaction together, and would not get it without each other. Regina jumped up at Emma, and Emma got surprised, as she was pushed on her back, leaving Regina empty.

Regina then jump back on top of Emma, and got her deeper than before. Emma grabbed Regina's breast, as Regina started to roll her hips. Emma liked Regina taking control and just taking what she wanted. There was something incredible sexy about her determination.

Regina went harder and faster, and Emma moved her hands down to the hips above her, assisting Regina and keeping her steady. Regina's moans turned into screams, as Emma felt Regina cramp around her. Then Emma came to. The orgasmed together, and Regina fell down upon Emma, still having Emma's cock inside of her. Regina kissed Emma passionately, and Emma's hands when down to Regina's ass. They broke the kiss and Emma said: "That was amazing. You're amazing." Regina smiled, and slowly slipped of Emma and her now soft cock. They kissed again, and Emma pulled Regina to her chest, holding her as they slowly drifted of to sleep.

When all the sushi was eaten, the room filled with silence. Neither The Evil Queen nor The Dark Swan knew how to proclaim their feelings. But they wouldn't let the feelings go, they needed each other, wanted each other. The Dark Swan couldn't keep it in, and with a low voice and eyes at the table she said: "I want you." She looked like a child, admitting to breaking her grandmothers vase, but her low voice was sweet and sticky in The Evil Queens ears.

They both got up of their chairs and threw themselves at the other, in a kiss they had been craving for weeks now. Their hand explored each other as Emma slowly pushed them towards the couch. As Regina was pushed against the back of the couch she broke the kiss, with a lustful and sassy look. "And you think a couch is fit for a Queen?" Emma didn't reply but waved her hand, and they appeared in the bedroom. Regina answered with a flick with her hand, which removed their clothes. "Not playing around huh?" The Dark Swan said returning to the lustful kiss.

The Evil Queen let The Dark Swan be in charge for a bit, before she pushed the white haired woman of her and went between her legs. She was right, The Evil Queen didn't like to play around, she wanted to taste Emma. Now. She let her tongue explore, earning a deep moan. Without warning or permission she pushed a finger into The Dark Swan, almost immediately joined by another finger.

The Dark Swans breath hitched as The Evil Queens trusts got faster. Then The Evil Queen waved her free hand, and conjured herself a penis. It was completely hard after a couple of trusts in her own hand, and before The Dark Swan realized what was going on, and that the fingers were removed, The Evil Queen pushed her length up in her, as deep as she could. A satisfied and surprised scream left The Dark Swans lips as The Evil Queen started to trust, hungry for the toned woman beneath her.

The sweat jumped of them, and the time flew, while their bodies moved like a symphony. The Dark Swan cried out a "Yes!" Just as she cramped around The Evil Queen. The feeling of The Dark Swan cramping around her, pushed her over the edge, and she moaned as she spilled into her. The fell to the bed, and laid on their backs. Not touching, just starring at the ceiling, and eventually falling asleep.

The Evil Queen opened her eyes, sat up and exhaled hard. Her hands were shaking and her eyes were wet. The Dark Swan sat up beside her and laid a soft hand on The Evil Queen shoulder, who shrugged her of. "What's wrong?" The Dark Swan asked. The Evil Queen just got up and left the room. It was the dream again. Or, it was actually a memory which haunted her in her sleep.

King Leopold dragged her to his chambers. She was wearing the wedding dress, and stumbled behind him. "I've waited long for over wedding night Regina" he mumbled in a disgusting way. She was scared. She didn't want to do this, and in her head she cursed her mother to hell and back. He pushed the door open, and slammed it behind them, and pushed her against it. He started kissing her, greedy, and grope her in a brutal way. She was standing still. She felt frozen, as he turned her around and unzipped her dress. He pulled it of and she was naked in front of him. She tried to cover herself, but he grabbed her arm and almost threw her on the bed.

He fumbled around with her hands between her thighs, while he breathed quickly. The new queen just starred at the ceiling, trying to float away in her own thoughts when she heard unzipping pants. She knew what it ment, and a couple of tears ran from her eyes, while she sobbed quietly. King Leopold surely heard it, but didn't care. He went deep in to her, which made her cry out in pain. Her body cramped together to a little ball, and she closed her eyes. She heard the kings voice, without compassion saying: "Spread your legs Regina." She didn't want to. She wanted to run far away, she wanted Daniels shoulder to cry on, she wanted her pain to end.

"Regina!" The king commanded, and pulled her legs appart again. He continued til he was done. Leaving Regina In pain, scarred in her soul, in fetal position on the bed. He was gone and after a few minutes Regina got up. She saw blood on her thighs and looked at the white sheets. He had taken her innocence.

The door swung open, and he looked at her. "Wash up. I'm not done with you."

The memory of the king often haunted The Evil Queen, but she never told anyone about it. It was to painful, she would cry, she would seem weak. The Evil Queen stepped into the shower and washed herself like a maniac. The dream always made her sweat, and she felt like the king appeared in it. She felt dirty. She felt powerless. She thought it was a scar that would never heal, and which would always bring her pain.

Regina opened her eyes, sat up and exhaled hard. Her hands were shaking and her eyes were wet. Emma sat up beside her and laid a soft hand on her shoulder. "What's wrong?" Emma asked.

Regina looked up and whimpered: "It was the dream again." Pain and compassion shot through Emma's eyes as she pulled Regina close, and let her cry out on her shoulder. "It's okay. I'm here. No one is going to heart you." Emma kissed Regina's forehead and stroked the dark hair. "I love you" Regina whispered and Emma smiled: "I love you to."


	2. 2

The same warnings as chapter 1 a glimpse of Gold-Queen smut.

Chapter 2

Emma was walking home from the gym, thinking about last night, and how lucky she was having Regina. She walked by Golds shop, and noticed a "closed" sign, which seemed weird to her. Gold was almost always open, but she didn't take further notice until she saw movements in the closed shop.

Emma walked up and looked through the glass and blinds and saw Rumpelstiltskin with his pants down, and sexual movements in his hips. A woman sat on the counter. He was kissing her neck. The face seemed to enjoy it. The face was... Regina's.

Emma stepped back in shock, but she stopped her mind from running wild, when she realized that Regina would never do anything like that. It had to be The Evil Queen tricking Gold, or a disgusting kind of role play they had. Emma knew it happened before. It had to be The Evil Queen she concluded.

When Emma walked through the door, Regina could sense something was wrong. She greeted Emma with furrowed brows and Emma started talking: "We have a problem." Regina looked at her pending, and Emma continued. "I saw... you... and Gold fucking in his shop..."

Regina looked at Emma in shock, and started with: "Emma, it..." but Emma interrupted her with: "I know. It has to be The Evil Queen." Regina looked down confused, then she looked up with fire in her eyes.

"Regina, no..." Emma said and took a step forward and reached for Regina's arm, but Regina was gone in a purple haze. Emma poofed herself to her old house, and saw Regina banging on the front door and yelling: "I know you're in there you nasty hoe! Come out and face me!"

Emma tried to pull Regina away, but without success. Then the door suddenly opened, like a strong wind had pushed it, and it revealed The Dark Swan. "Excuse me?" She said with an expressionless face and a deep voice. "Where is The Evil Queen?!" Regina yelled, and The Dark Swan gave a smirk. "She is very close to revealing herself." She answered making Regina's blood boil even more.

"We have left everyone alone, give us some peace." The Dark Swan said, and Regina crossed her arms. "Yeah, everyone but Gold. She fucked him dressed as me, do you call that leaving us alone?" Emma thought she saw pain in The Dark Swans eyes, but it was quickly switched to pure anger.

Just then, The Evil Queen walked up the driveway with a couple of paperbags filled with groceries. "What's going on?" She asked in a mad voice and before Emma and Regina could react, The Dark Swan threw her hand in The Evil Queens direction, and she flew up landing on her back. Food was thrown out of the bags and laid ruined in the drive way.

The Evil Queen was caught by surprise, but was soon up, angry, with a fireball simmering in her hand. "What the hell!" She yelled at The Dark Swan. "That's my question! Why are you fucking with Gold!" The Evil Queen dissolved the fireball in her hand, and walked towards The Dark Swan.

"What? I haven't done that for over a year now! It was before we meet!" The Evil Queen said but was almost interrupted by The Dark Swan who yelled: "And today!" The Evil Queen seemed confused and asked: "Do you believe them? Why would I do anything like that to you!"

Regina and Emma looked at each other with open mouths. They realized what was going on. The Dark Swan and The Evil Queen were... together?

The Evil Queen walked up to Regina and said: "Why do you try to ruin my life?" Regina's anger returned and she stepped even closer to the The Evil Queen and said through clenched teeth: "If it wasn't you, who was it?"

The Evil Queen thought about it, and then something lit in her mind. "That witch!" She said looking at The Dark Swan. Simultaneously The Evil Queen and The Dark Swan poofed away and Emma grabbed Regina's arm. "Zelena!" Emma gasped and they poofed away too.

———————————————

Zelena was sitting with Robin in her arms, talking to a very angry queen. "Well look at that Robin, four aunties in one place, how fun! What do I owe this... pleasure?" She said with a small laugh making The Evil Queens eyes fire.

"You know why! Tell us why you were with Gold as Regina!" Zelena made an untrustworthy expression of confusion and sipped som tea from her teacup. "I have no idea what you talking about sis."

The Evil Queen stepped forward and pointed at Robin. "Put her down so we can really talk." She said, and Zelena shook her head: "And why would i do that? I have a savior and a redeemed Evil Queen?" She said with a laugh.

The Dark Swan now stepped up beside The Evil Queen and looked at her with a smirk. "I know you like it the rough way, but this is the easy way." She said poofing a dreamcatcher to her hand, which she held to Zelenas head. Zelena blinked a couple of times and looked around in confusion. "What's going on?" She said with panic in her voice. "Relax, I took this days memories, you can have them back when we have watched it." The Evil Queen flicked her hand, and she and The Dark Swan disappeared in a purple haze.

"Come on Regina, we need to find them." Emma said but Regina just shook her head. "No. We don't know where they are, and Zelena and Robin need us to protect them if our evil selves see something they don't like. Zelena did you do it?" Zelena looked down and took a deep breath. Then she started talking.

The Dark Swan and The Evil Queen was standing in the forest, watching Zelenas memories. It was so far boring. Feeding Robin, talking to Robin, playing with Robin. The two women seemed bored when something unusual happened. Zelena knocked on Ashley's door. "Hey Cinderella. I was wondering if you could take Robin for a small hour? I haven't slept and I need to do some stuff..."

Ashley looked like a big no, but little Robin reached her arms out and charmed her. "Okay. Be back soon!" She said taking the baby from Zelena who went to Granny's. She went into a bathroom and looked at her own reflection, as she turned the green stone in her necklace, and she appeared as Regina. "Disgusting... we don't need to watch more!" The Evil Queen said, turning away. But The Dark Swan kept watching. She watched it all. There was no protest from The Evil Queen, even though she found it strange.

"I think I did it." Zelena said, making Regina turn away from her and roll her eyes. "Why?" Emma asked and sat down besides Zelena, trying not to seem judgmental. "I thought about doing it before. Rumple wanted Regina, but he never wanted me... I just.. I guess I just would like to feel desired like you Regina. I'm sorry. I didn't mean to harm anyone if I did it!" She almost cried out, just as a purple smoke revealed The Dark Swan and The Evil Queen.

"YOU did it!" The Evil Queen screamed in Zelenas face, which turned her back to her old sassy self. "Hope you enjoyed watching. Can I have my memories back now?" The Dark Swan shook her head. "No, you don't get to remember that." Zelena tilted her head like she was thinking. "I guess I have to do it again then." She said making a fireball appear in The Evil Queens hand.

"Stop it!" Regina yelled. "Just give her back her memories! No harm was done! We'll just tell rumple and everything's back to normal. Let's stay out of trouble. All of us!" Regina's speech was apparently good enough, as The Dark Swan gave back Zelena her memories and then disappeared with The Evil Queen.

———————————————

Emma returned home without Regina who went directly to golds shop. She pushed the door open, and walked up to rumple at his desk. "And what can I do for you Regina?" He asked and gave a quirky smile. "Nothing." Regina started. "I just came to tell you that the woman you had... intercourse with earlier wasn't me." He gave a silent laugh and leaned forward against the desk, and said: "Do you really think Zelena can fool me?"

Regina was shocked and disgusted. "What?" She asked as he leaned back again with a teasing smile. "We never did much, but me and the Queen, we had some fun. I could feel it wasn't her, she is hungry in another way. More desperate." He answered, and Regina stepped back. "Why did you do it then?" She asked as rumple walked around the desk, stepping a little to close to her. "We all have needs. I just took advantage of a desperate soul." Regina didn't need to know more. She walked out, slamming the door and went straight home.

When she came home, she didn't say a word. She walked into the living room, catching Emma with a piece of apple pie with ice cream on the couch. "Hey" Emma said, and Regina shook her head: "it's 5 pm, we are having dinner in an hour." Emma smiled and took another piece with the little teaspoon. "It's delicious." Emma said and continued: "did you handle Gold?" Regina sat down, making the slit in her skirt reveal more of her leg. "He knew it was Zelena." She answered, but Emma was to distracted by the teasing thigh peaking out from the skirt.

Before Regina could continue, she felt a hand sliding from her knee up to her thigh. "Seriously Emma?" She asked, but was silenced by a hungry kiss. Emma pushed Regina down in the couch, kissing her, and pushing up her skirt. Regina stopped fighting it, and cupped Emma's cheeks. Emma opened her own jeans and asked: "Shall we repeat the success from last night?" Regina felt Emma's agile fingers removing her black panties, and replied with a soft: "yes." Emma ripped her own jeans and panties of and kissed Regina again, whilst caressing her between her legs. When Regina was soaking in her own wetness Emma flicked her hand, conjuring herself a cock again.

———————————————

The Dark Swan was looking around in the almost empty fridge, whilst The Evil Queen was sitting on the couch, back facing her. "They always think it is us when something bad happens! We always get the blame. It makes me so angry!" The Evil Queen proclaimed, when she suddenly felt hands on her shoulders. She looked up at the white haired woman, who had a slight smirk on her face. "Then let's not give them more of our precious time." The Dark Swan said and moved around the couch kneeling in front of a confused queen.

Before The Evil Queen knew it, her tight black pants and red lace panties was laying on the floor, and The Dark Swan was tasting every inch of her sex. The Evil Queen moaned in satisfaction, when two fingers were inserted into her. She cramped around them, feeling them curve inside her hot wet center.

The Dark Swan started sucking her clit, which made The Evil Queens breath hitch followed by a high pitched moan. Then The Dark Swan left The Evil Queens core empty and her clit itching for more. The Dark Swan got up and poofed her clothes away, and with another poof she conjured herself a almost hard penis. The Dark Swan was looking pending for The Evil Queens reaction when the dark haired woman smirked and said: "Well don't just stand there. Finish what you started!"

———————————————

Emma was still pinning Regina down on the couch, trusting her cock into her at a fast pace. Regina moaned and almost cried when Emma occasionally hit the sweet spot. Emma was enjoying it as well, and she started trusting harder when she felt the orgasm approach.

Emma closed her eyes, getting ready to explode when she felt Regina cramping her legs around her and cry out: "Stop!

Please stop!" Emma opened her eyes and threw all her instincts in the hunt for satisfaction away and pulled out. It was uncomfortable, but not as uncomfortable as seeing Regina in fetus position crying in front of her.

"I'm sorry!" Emma said, but Regina replied with: "No. Its not you." Emma had a lot of questions, but she just sat down besides Regina with a hand on her arm. Regina then sat up and looked pained and embarrassed at Emma.

"I'm sorry." Regina said, but Emma just pulled her into her arms and said: "don't be." and continued to ask: "what happened?" Regina took a deep shaky breath and explained: "suddenly I saw you as King Leopold, and all I could fell was the same pain as our wedding night..."

Emma furrowed her brows and said: "Like your dream..." Regina nodded as an answer. Emma felt bad, even though she hadn't done anything wrong. She let Regina go, and got up from the couch. "I'll get some food from grannies, are you okay being here alone?" Regina nodded and said: "Just get a salad for me." Emma nodded back and got back in her clothes and left.

Regina let herself cry all the tears out and then got dressed too. She went to the kitchen and got two wine glasses and brought them to the dinningtable. Then she found a wine and popped it.

She didn't wait for Emma, she poured herself a glass and drank it before Emma returned with the food. Emma saw it but didn't comment it. There were no need for sassyness right know, she needed to make Regina feel better.

———————————————

The Dark Swan was going hard and deep into the Queen, who moaned with closed eyes in satisfaction. The Dark Swan kissed The Evil Queen in a greedy manner, which matched The Evil Queens greedy hands on her body.

"Deeper!" The Queen yelled, and The Dark Swan made an effort to reach deeper into the Queen. She hit the right spot, she thought, when the queen screamed, and she repeated her last trust, only to be pushed of the couch, landing hard on the floor.

"What the hell!" She screamed, but didn't get an answer. The Evil Queen had her legs pulled up to her chest, with her face behind her knees, crying almost without sound. "What happened?" The Dark Swan asked, and reached out for the crying woman, only to be pushed down to the floor again. "Go away!" The Evil Queen screamed, which made The Dark Swan get up in anger, gather her clothes and walk into the bathroom.

The Dark Swan sat down on the toilet and took her own cock in her hands, and with some angry movements she finished the job herself. Then she got into her clothes again and studied herself in the mirror.

She felt bad being angry at a crying woman, but it was not the sudden ending of the sex that made anger fire through her, it was that The Evil Queen didn't want to share why.

The Dark Swan wondered if The Evil Queen even loved her, or if she was just a toy to be played with. The Dark Swan knew she loved the queen, but she started to feel unsure if the feelings were mutual. How could they go on if The Evil Queen kept secrets and wouldn't share her pain?

Then The Dark Swan made a plan. She knew just what to do, but not how to do it, but one thing was for sure, she needed to make The Evil Queen feel better.


	3. 3

Same warnings as first chapter!

Please leave a comment on what I can do better, and what you already like about it, it would be a great help!

Chapter 3

The Evil Queen was nowhere to be found when The Dark Swan returned from the bathroom. "Queen?" The Dark Swan asked through the house, but she wasn't there. She erupted in an annoyed grunt, before she poofed herself away in a white smoke.

She appeared in front of Regina's house, and went slowly but determined up to the door. She knocked hard on the door and waited a minute before Regina opened. Regina looked the woman up and down and raised her eyebrow. "What do you want?" She asked with a skeptic tone. "Can I come in?" The Dark Swan asked, and after seconds of thinking Regina opened the door further and pointed her in.

The Dark Swan barely made it through the door before she heard Emma's voice saying: "What the hell is she doing here?" The Dark Swan lifted her glance to Emma's face and replied: "Well hello to you." Emma rolled her eyes and asked: "Why are you here?" The Dark Swan turned to Regina and said: "I came to have a chat with Regina. Alone." Regina looked at Emma who shook her head and said: "No. Whatever you have to discuss with her, I'll hear to."

The Dark Swan knew that there was no point arguing with Emma, so she started talking. "The Queen and I... last time we had sex, I had a penis, and fucked her with it." She was interrupted by Emma saying: "Oh my god, we don't wanna hear about your sex life!" But The Dark Swan continued. "Suddenly she screamed and pushed me away, and she refuses to tell me why. Do you know why Regina?"

Regina looked at the mirror in the hallway, thinking. Then she looked back at The Dark Swan and said: "Listen, if The Evil Queen don't want to tell you, I shouldn't." The Dark Swan lifted her eyebrows and looked Regina cold in the eyes: "You know why she did it, don't you?" She said and Regina replied: "Yes, but I don't want to get involved. Keep your problems between the two of you. She'll tell you when she want to."

The Dark Swan looked angry but then gave an evil smirk and said: "You are going to get involved either way, so tell me," The Dark Swan walked up to Regina, and almost whispered: "or we'll do it the hard way." Regina stepped even closer to The Dark Swan, as a power demonstration and said through clenched teeth: "Get. Out." The Dark Swan gave a short laugh and then poofed herself away.

Regina and Emma didn't think to much about the threats. What was she gonna do? They both knew their evil sides, and knew that fear was a great weapon, so they wouldn't give in to it.

Regina threw the rest of their dinner from Granny's in the thrash, and looked with puppy-eyes at Emma. "Will you take the trash out?" She asked with a sweet voice and pointed the trash to Emma who was leaning on the kitchen counter. Emma looked with lust in her eyes and said. "If you are naked when I return."

Emma smirked and Regina closed her eyes leaning in for a kiss, but Emma just took the garbage bag, and left Regina hanging. It made Regina want Emma even more, and as soon the door closed she started removing her clothes.

Emma walked out and with a sassy throw she got rid of the garbage bag. Then she felt a pain in her head, and everything went black. The Dark Swan looked at the passed out Emma in front of her and then cuffed her, so she couldn't use any magic and poofed the passed out Emma away. Then she turned herself to look like Emma in a white smoke.

She only took two steps into the house when naked Regina came out of nowhere and kissed her, hungry for more. The Dark Swan was surprised but leaned into the kiss. This was best case scenario if she wanted the plan to work. The Dark Swan lifted Regina up and went up the stairs and into the bedroom.

She threw Regina on the bed and removed her clothes. Then she did a magical gesture and conjured herself a penis. She laid herself down on top of Regina, opening in her mouth, to give a hungry kiss, but Regina leaned back and said: "Maybe it's my turn to... fuck you?"

The Dark Swan thought fast, the plan was about to be ruined, so she said: "Let me do you, then you can fuck me all night." Before Regina could say any thing against the blondes words, she was silenced by a rough kiss.

The Dark Swan massaged Regina's breast and moved her kisses to Regina's jawline. Regina could feel the hard cock against her abdomen, and suddenly The Dark Swan retracted from her, only to line herself up, and push deep into Regina.

Regina gave a pained, but satisfied scream, and The Dark Swan started moving back and forth. She tried not to enjoy it, but the warmth of Regina around her, and hands exploring her body made it hard.

The Dark Swan kept focus, she needed to find the triggering spot. She went as deep as she could, and suddenly Regina screamed and The Dark Swan stopped moving. "Keep going!" Regina yelled and was satisfied when The Dark Swan started moving again. Damn it, The Dark Swan thought to herself, but she wasn't discouraged.

She went hard and deep again, and Regina this time screamed louder and cried out: "Stop!" The Dark Swan pulled out, and laid her hand one Regina's. "What's wrong?" She asked. "It happened again!" Regina cried, pulling herself into The Dark Swans chest and cry. "What?" The Dark Swan asked, and Regina replied: "The same as earlier."

The Dark Swan had a hard time playing nice Emma, but she did her best to convince Regina, so she caressed Regina's cheek and asked: "Tell me again." Regina stopped crying and sat up, and moving away from The Dark Swan.

"No..." she said in fright. "You're not Emma." She whispered in regret, but the The Dark Swan tried to save it with: "what? It's me, why do you say such thing?" Regina got up and covered herself with a blanket and yelled: "I'm not stupid! I know it is you. Dark Swan. Where is Emma!?"

The Dark Swan knew she couldn't keep the play up anymore and with a flick of her wrist, she was back to herself, fully dressed. "You'll get her back as soon as you tell me what is happening." Regina gave up. She would rather fight the evil part of herself in the end than Emma's dark side at this moment. She had learned to deal with her own pained self, but she always found some kind of sympathy for the Dark Swan.

Regina sat down, still covered with the blanket and looked The Dark Swan in the eye. "When we were young... we had some traumatic sexual experiences with King Leopold. When a certain spot in us is hit, we see him and feel the same pain." The Dark Swan didn't answer with words nor facial expression.

Before Regina could say anything else, The Dark Swan poofed Emma on the bed. She was awake and confused, and then The Dark Swan disappeared in a white smoke, as for the cuff on Emma's hand.

"What's going on?" Emma asked and looked at Regina hiding behind the blanket. "Are you naked?" She asked angrily, but then saw the shame in Regina's eyes. "Let me explain..."

And so she did.

Emma understood, Regina didn't do anything wrong, not that she was aware of. In the end Emma wasn't the victim here, Regina was. Emma was going to lay in bed with Regina, but Regina took a shower instead. She needed to be cleansed from the hands of The Dark Swan.

The Dark Swan appeared in her own living room, surprised to see The Evil Queen sitting on the couch. "Hey." She said, getting an annoyed stare from the Queen. "What's wrong?" She asked and The Evil Queen got up, looking like she was ready to rip a heart out. "I think you have forgotten something Swan. I have eyes and ears everywhere." She said, holding up a mirror, where The Dark Swan saw Regina returning naked to her bed with Emma in it.

"I can explain." The Dark Swan said but The Evil Queen shook her head and said: "I heard it all. You where doing it to get my secret. Now you know it. And now, it's time for you to leave!" The Dark Swan wanted to fight against her, but she knew it would only anger the Queen even more. She walked out the door without another word, only a tear running for its life down her cheek, before being brushed away.

A little later she found herself knocking on Snows and Charming's door. Snow opened and was startled. The Dark Swan didn't know what to say so just gave Snow a defeated: "hey." Snow gave her a little smile and opened the door and said: "Come in Emma." The Dark Swan felt that she had just been shot, but in a good way. No one had called her Emma since she was separated from her good self. It felt nice.

The Dark Swan walked inside to meet a Charming in chock. "Hey." He said before getting up from the couch, and walked in the direction of Snow. "Can we talk?" He asked, glancing at The Dark Swan. Snow said: "Of course" and they left the room to the kitchen.

Even though the door was closed, The Dark Swan could still hear everything. Charming started with: "She is not our responsibility." Snow gave back with: "She seems sad." But Charming shot it down with: "I could be one of her tricks!"

A long silence started, and The Dark Swan was about to get up to leave when she heard Snow speaking again. "David, she is our daughter. Or a part of her, just as our Emma is a part of her, and if we don't love and take care of this part of Emma, then who will? And what kind of people would we be?!" Charming didn't answer, as so often before Snow was right.

They returned to The Dark Swan, and showed her to her room. Snow sat down on Emma's bed and The Dark Swan did the same. "Want to talk about it?" She asked nicely, but The Dark Swan shook her head and replied: "Not now. I need some sleep." She gave Snow a pained smile, and Snow replied: "It's okay. But you need to know, that you can always come to us, if you want to." The Dark Swan let a warm happy tear down her face and replied: "Thank you... mom." Snow smiled and gave her a hug, before leaving the room.

Next morning she walked down into the kitchen to find Snow making pancakes, and The Dark Swan leaned on the counter besides her, looking down at her own hands. "I'm ready to talk" she said, and Snow turned to her, with a smile and replied: "then let's talk."

The Dark Swan told her everything. Well, not everything, she tried to get all the dirty details out of the story, but some had to remain. Snow didn't seem judgmental, she seemed thoughtful instead. After the story, Snow had her motherly advice ready.

"I don't think The Evil Queen is angry, she is hurt. You need to get her to listen to you, let you explain, not just what you've done, but why. Like you told the story to me." The Dark Swan smiled and sniffled, and then said: "Thank you." Snow smiled back, and then got up. "Let's eat some pancakes and talk about something more... happy."

Snow called Charming into the kitchen and they sat down and ate the delicious food. This was just what The Dark Swan needed. A break from her own pained soul, and from The Evil Queen's pained soul. And now she felt ready. Ready to win The Evil Queen back.


	4. 4

Same warnings as first chapter!

Please leave a comment on what I can do better, and what you already like about it, it would be a great help!

Chapter 4

After breakfast, The Dark Swan went home. She walked up the driveway, thinking about how to get The Evil Queen to listen to her, and then she reached the door. As soon as she touched the door handle, she was pushed backwards. She laid on her back in chock, her hand shaking as it was electrified.

She saw a shadow walking away from the window. She wanted to yell, and let her anger out, but instead she just got up, brushed the dirt of herself and went away. If The Evil Queen thought this would keep her away and make her stop trying, she didn't know The Dark Swan at all.

The Evil Queen returned to the window, and saw The Dark Swan walk away like nothing happened. The Evil Queen had been betrayed countless time before, but she never felt sympathy for the one who did it. Not until now. But she had been burned to many times by others, and she didn't want it to happen again. She needed to forget The Dark Swan.

20 minutes later The Dark Swan walked up on the porch again. She didn't say a word, but laid an envelope on the doormat and walked away again. The Evil Queen watched as she walked away again. When she couldn't see The Dark Swan anymore she opened the door and took the envelope. She opened it in a brutal fashion and read:

I'm truly sorry. I have done you wrong. I admit it, and I understand your anger.

I should have let you be, i should have given you time, and I should have given you space. But you need to know, that I didn't do it to hurt you. I did it because of my love to you. It doesn't justify it, i know.

I understand if this is the end for us, and if it is, I'll leave you alone. But I need to tell you, that I love you. More than I have ever loved anyone before. I feel complete with you. I feel accepted, and I feel safe. Maybe I don't give you those feelings, but i want to, so please let me in again. In to your house, and into your heart.

Swan.

The Evil Queen let tears run as rivers down her light skin, and laid the letter on her table. She couldn't just throw her feelings away. Even though she felt it was the right thing to do. She whipped her tears and took the decision. One more chance for the Swan. Only one.

The Evil Queen lifted the protection spell over the house and then walked out on the porch. "Swan?" she yelled and The Dark Swan appeared in her white smoke. She could see that the Queen had cried, but she didn't know if it was a good thing or bad.

"I'll give you one more chance." The Evil Queen said with a low voice, and was almost pushed over by The Dark Swan, when she jumped at her and hugged her. "Thank you." Swan whispered, and let a tear out herself. She only wanted one thing, the Queen. And now she had her in her very own arms.

Henry had returned home to Emma and Regina. They had chosen not to tell him anything, that would be awkward, and just worry him. At the dinner table he told about his trip, and then asked: "What did you do this weekend."

Before Emma could glance at her love, Regina answered: "I had to do some office stuff... and Emma cleaned the house." Henry laughed a bit and then said: "Emma, cleaning the house?" Emma got a bit offended and said: "Hey, give me some credit kid, I'm housewife material!"

Henry laughed even more and Regina gave a small choked laugh, which turned into a little cough. "Seriously guys?" Emma said and rolled her eyes. Nonetheless it was nice to have the family assembled again.

The Evil Queen and The Dark Swan was back at it again in the bed, but this time not as hungry and brutal as before. This was more tender and passionate. The Evil Queen kissed The Dark Swans neck, whilst playing with her light pink nipples.

The Dark Swan moaned soft, as The Evil Queen moved down between her legs, and kissed from the thighs to Swan's sex. She started by slowly letting her tongue dance on the hard clit, then sucking it softly. Then she slowly moved one finger up in her, making The Dark Swan cramp around it.

Another finger was added before The Evil Queen conjured herself a cock, and looked for permission in The Dark Swans eyes. "Yes" she whispered, and The Evil Queen pushed herself slowly half way in, earning a satisfying moan. She leaned forward and kissed the open mouth, and moved slowly and passionate.

While laying on top of The Dark Swan, The Evil Queen realized she had never had sex like this before. It was always a heated hunt for climax, but this was something entirely different. Feeling every inch of each other. This type of sex wasn't about getting satisfaction, but more about satisfying each other. And she liked it way better.

The Evil Queens hand caressed The Dark Swans breasts with a light touch and started moving in and out a little faster, but still way slower than normal. She went a little deeper, and Swan moaned into her mouth. Then The Evil Queens right hand moved downwards, and started rubbing The Dark Swan's clit.

After that, it didn't take long for The Dark Swan to almost scream and cramp around The Evil Queen. That made The Evil Queen come to, but she kept going, slower and slower, and let The Dark Swan ride out her orgasm.

Then The Evil Queen pulled out and laid down beside her lover, putting her head on her chest. "Wow. That was... Amazing..." The Dark Swan said while exhaling. "Yes it was." The Evil Queen said, smiling at The Dark Swan.

The next morning, Emma and Regina was driving towards the mayors office after dropping Henry off at the school. "It has been a turbulent weekend." Regina started. "But it was amazing when it was just you and me. You're amazing." Regina said, making Emma pull to the side and break hard just around the corner from the mayors office.

Regina though she had upset Emma in some way, but Emma pulled of her seatbelt and leaned in for a kiss. Regina only got to say: "Emma... work..." before a hand pushed up her skirt and found her sex. Regina pulled out from the kiss and looked around.

"Relax, nobody will see us." Emma whispered and kissed Regina's jawline, while massaging her clit. "Seriously Emma, we need..." Regina was interrupted by her own moan, and got a teasing smile from Emma, who kissed the mayors lips again.

Regina couldn't resist anymore, and let it happen. Soon she came, screaming: "Emma!" Emma removed her fingers and pulled the skirt down again, and started the car again. "What the hell Emma?" Regina asked and Emma started driving. "Sorry. I can't help myself. You are to delicious." Emma replied and Regina rolled her eyes.

Emma stopped in front of the mayors office and leaned in for another kiss, but Regina pulled back. "You need to think about doing your job instead of me." Regina said smirking. Emma looked confused, and Regina leaned in and kissed Emma softly.

Then Regina pulled away and said: "You are driving without a seatbelt. Sheriff." And then she jumped out and closed the door, leaving Emma rolling her eyes and laughing to herself. Regina looked back at Emma before going through the door, well aware that Emma was starring at her. They smiled at each other and Emma drove away.

Charming was waiting with crossed arms at the sheriff station, and stated: "You are late." Emma smiled and said: "Sorry, I just had to help the mayor with something." Charming made a disgusted face, and Emma gave an awkward smile back.

"Well, the Mayor has left us a lot of work. Or shall I say, your wife?" Emma laughed like a kid and said: "Dad, we aren't married." Charming looked at Emma and said: "Yet." Earning another laugh from Emma. But that made Emma think. They had been together for a year now. It was the next step. But when?

Charming caught Emma thinking and said: "Emma, don't think to much about it. You are happy together, you don't need paper on it." Emma was brought out of her trail of thoughts and replied: "yeah, I know, but it would be nice to do some day."

Emma fell into her trail of thoughts again. Maybe someday wasn't so far away. She was sure about Regina. Maybe, it was time to make it completely official. Emma Mills. Or Regina Swan. Or Swan Mills for them both?

Charming snapped his fingers in front of Emma and said: "Let's discuss it later, right now we have work to do." Emma nodded and started looking through some files, but the name kept ringing in the back of her head. Emma Swan Mills. Mrs. Swan Mills. It sounded so right.


	5. 5

No smut in this chapter, only very light teasing.

Please leave a comment on what I can do better, and what you already like about it, it would be a great help!

Chapter 6

After the talk with her dad, the thought of marrying Regina stuck with Emma. Why wait? They loved each other, the thought of being Regina's wife felt so right. Even though they had only been official for a year, they had raised Henry together since Emma arrived to Storybrook. And they had secretly been in love since. Or Emma was. She didn't know about Regina, but it didn't matter.

Fuck it, Emma thought to herself. What could be the harm proposing, the worst thing that could happen was Regina telling Emma to wait a little longer. And Emma would wait to the end of time for Regina - if she had to.

So after work Emma went to the Storybrook Jewelryshop. "Hey, I'm looking for a ring..." she said, and the kind lady behind the counter replied: "What kind of ring?" Emma took a deep breath and said: "You know, the kind you propose with?" The lady smiled and showed Emma to a cabinet full of beautiful rings.

"Gold or Silver?" The woman asked and Emma answered short with: "Gold." The woman showed Emma a couple of rings, but none of them seemed fit for Regina. She was a queen after all.

Then a ring caught Emma's attention. It was an open ring - kind of, the gold part didn't meet, but a red diamond connected it all. Emma felt a strong connection to it. The red symbolized Henry for her, because it was him who first connected the two of them, through her blood, because she was his birth mother.

Emma picked it up and the woman cleared her throat and said: "That is a gold ring with a red diamond. As you see the diamond is very red and has a nice clarity. It's rather expensive." But Emma was still mesmerized by the ring and just said: "I'll take it."

When Emma returned home, Regina was in the kitchen cooking. "You are late." She said, still with her back turned to Emma. Emma hugged Regina from the behind and said: "yeah, my boss gave me a lot of work." Regina smiled and let it go, even though she knew Emma to well, and knew it wasn't the truth.

"Where is Henry?" Emma asked, and Regina smiled and said: "He is at the stables with your father, he is eating dinner with your parents to." Emma thought about if Charming had known about her visit to the jewelry shop, but shook it of.

"It's nice weather." Emma stated and Regina looked suspicious at her. "And?" Emma looked at the food and then to Regina again. "We could take the food with us and find a nice spot to eat in the woods. Like a picnic."

Regina looked down at herself, still wearing a white shirt and a tight black skirt. "Do I look like I eat in the forest Emma?" Emma gave back with the same sassynes and said: "I don't know. Let's find out if it looks right." Regina rolled her eyes, but clearly Emma was up to something so she gave in.

The Dark Swan and The Evil Queen was sitting at the dinning table, eating sushi, reminding them of the night where their love finally was revealed. The Evil Queen was getting better using chopsticks, but also dropped a lot of sushi on the table, every time earning a laugh from the white haired woman.

When they were done, The Evil Queen pointed her chopsticks at The Dark Swan and said: "Maybe I'm not good at using these," She was interrupted by the Swan laughing out: "Maybe?!" The Queen rolled her eyes and continued: "But tomorrow we will eat like Queens, and we will see who laugh!"

They smirked at each other. The Dark Swans smile faded and she leaned forward and said with a serious tone: "I actually have something important to discuss with you." The Evil Queen leaned forward in her chair to, with an inquiring look on her face.

"Snow and Charming has invited me back in their life... I want you to make peace with them. It would mean the world to me."

The Evil Queen felt silent. She looked The Dark Swan in the eye with a sad expression and said. "I really want to. For you. But I don't know if i can do that."

The Dark Swans heart sank, she felt torn. She would always choose The Evil Queen over anyone else, but she really wanted her parents back in her life. Before Swan could respond, the Queen continued: "We are both on the path towards redemption. And I wanna redeem myself more than anything, make peace, but that's a lot to ask of me. I will one day, but I don't think I can do that for you right now."

The Dark Swan nodded, she understood. Then she smirked that evil twisted smirk that the queen loved so much, and she asked: "what?" The Dark Swan replied: "We are going to redeem ourselves, but we need some kind of prize we can get when we take a step in the right direction."

The Evil Queen squinted her eyes and said: "But we already have each other as motivation?" The Dark Swan nodded and said: "Exactly, no sex except if one of us has done something to redeem ourselves." The Evil Queen laughed, she thought it was a joke until she saw The Dark Swans serious face.

"Seriously?" The Queen exclaimed, and got a serious deep "yes" in return. The Evil Queen got up and sat herself down in The Dark Swans lap, and leaned in, making her hot breath tingle Swans neck and whispered: "Are you sure about that?" The Evil Queen laid her hand on The Dark Swans hip, but her hand was pushed of, and The Dark Swan kissed her forehead. "Yes. I'm sure." She said and caressed the Queens cheek.

Emma couldn't get Regina into the mosquito-filled woods, so they went to the Storybrook Heritage Park as a compromise. They sat down on the bench, and ate their pitas with spinach-falafel, and looked at the small lake, and the impermeable dark water.

When they were done eating, Regina gathered their stuff, and got ready to leave, but when she tried to get up, Emma gently kept her down with a hand on Regina's thigh. "We need to talk." She started, realizing it was a terrible opening line for a proposal.

Regina's eye widened and she said: "About what?" Emma said: "about us." Before Regina could get anymore nervous, Emma continued: "We have been together for a year. The best year of my life." Regina interrupted Emma and said with a harsh tone: "Emma, if you are breaking up with me, just say it."

Emma was chocked, but then started to laugh. "What's so funny?" Regina said, and Emma replied: "I'm not breaking up with you." Emma got up and then went down on one knee, and then got the small box from her pocket in the red leather jacket. "I'm asking you to marry me."

A tear ran down Regina's face and meet Regina's lips who were formed in a smile. "Oh Emma... Of course I will!" She said, and before Emma got up, Regina fell from the bench, down on her knees and hugged Emma. Then she pulled back and gave Emma a long strong kiss.

"Not to ruin the moment, but don't you want the ring?" Regina nodded and looked at the ring for the first time. She was stunned and said: "It's beautiful!" Emma smiled, relieved that her love liked it. She pushed the ring on Regina's finger, it was a perfect fit!

Then Emma's phone rang and ruined the moment. Emma looked at it and said: "It's my mom." Regina just nodded and thereby approved that Emma could take it. "Hey mom." She started with and Snow asked: "Hey, it's a little late, when can we come over with Henry?" Emma looked at Regina and said: "We'll pick him up, we are close anyway."

On the way in the car Regina and Emma decided to tell Snow, Charming and Henry about the engagement. They were all very nosy, so they would find out soon anyway.

They walked in, and before anyone said hi, Snow looked Regina up and down and said: "Since when do you wear rings?" Charming smiled at Emma and pulled Snow close and said: "I think it is from Emma." Emma smiled and glanced at Regina.

"Are you getting married?" Snow almost yelled and before they could answer Henry said: "Are you??" They both nodded and Regina replied "yes" for both of them. Snow hugged Regina, then Emma, and said congratulations. Then Charming did the same, and at last Henry, Regina and Emma went in for a group hug.

Henry was overexcited, and Snow was already almost planning the wedding for them. "Relax everybody we are gonna wait a little, maybe a year or so." Emma said, and Regina turned to her. "Are we?" She said with a frisky smile. Maybe they weren't.

The Evil Queen and The Dark Swan sat in the couch watching some TV. The Queen laid in Swans arms and then looked up and said: "I've... actually talked to the cricket the other day." Swan furrowed her brows and said: "Dr. Hopper?"

"Yes." The Queen replied and said: "I am thinking about scheduling a session with him... talk about the thing about Leopold..." Swan pulled her closer and said: "I think it's a great idea."

The Queen laid her head further up Swans chest and said: "Do I get some... motivation if I do? It is a small step towards redemption to deal with my pain like that."

The Dark Swan smiled and shook her head, but then gave in: "Okay, it is a step in the right direction. And I do want you, so maybe you could get a session with him soon?" The Evil Queen leaned up and kissed Emma and said: "As soon as possible."


	6. 6

Same warnings as first chapter.

Please leave a comment on what I can do better, and what you already like about it, it would be a great help!

Chapter 6

The Evil Queen sat in the lounge chair in front of Dr. Hopper. She was wearing tight leather pants and a red velvet blazer, she was as usual alway dressed to impress. Dr. Hopper took his pen and started with: "Okay Regina, what is it you want to talk about?"

The Evil Queen blinked a couple of times, no one called her Regina anymore. Not even The Dark Swan, but she actually liked it. She took a deep breath and a pained and stressed emotion painted her face. "Take your time." Archie said.

"When I was married to King Leopold, I had some rather traumatic sexual experiences. And it is starting to affect my present sexlife." Archie didn't change his facial expression, he knew that it would be a very dark subject when he scheduled a session with The Evil Queen.

"In what way does it affect you now?" He asked and wrote something down. "Well, when someone hit me at a certain spot, I am kind of taken back. I see Leopold and feel the same pain." She said, and Archie gave a compassionate look and said: "It doesn't have to be like that."

The Evil Queen looked up from her hands and said: "Really?" "Yes, the reason why this hunts you, is that you suppressed it for many years. First, you need to talk about it, then you'll need to accept that it happened, but that it is over. And at last, you need to forgive King Leopold. Then your mind can let it go."

The Evil Queen looked chocked and said: "Forgive him?!" Archie nodded and continued: "It seems impossible, but we will get there, i promise." The Evil Queen nodded. There was no further reason to argue with Archie. "Is it a certain scene that haunts you, or is it all of them?" Archie then asked.

"It is only one." She replied. "Are you ready to tell me about it?" Archie said, and the Queen nodded. She just wanted it over with. "It was our wedding night. I was scarred because I knew what it implied..."

"Mom, I'm not wearing you wedding dress!" Emma said, and Snow made a sad face and puppy eyes. "Why not?" Snow replied: "Because last time Regina saw it she threatened you and your entire kingdom..." Snow nodded and said: "Yeah, probably not a good idea."

They both laughed a little, and Emma then sat down and said: "maybe I should wear a suit?" Snow looked confused and said: "why?" Emma replied: "Regina is definitely not going to. It would just be more... traditional." Snow sat down besides Emma and said: "It doesn't need to be traditional. If you want to wear a suit, wear a suit, if you want to wear a dress, wear a dress."

Emma smiled. "Suit it is." Snow smiled back and said: "what about the venue? And honeymoon? There is so much to plan!" Emma laughed and said: "Relax mom, we'll figure it out. Don't use my wedding to compensate for your own."

Snow smiled, knowing Emma was right and closed the folder with pictures and wedding ideas.

The Evil Queen returned home where The Dark Swan was sitting on the kitchen counter, waiting. "How did it go?" She asked and The Evil Queen answered: "It was fine. I scheduled another session next week."

The Dark Swan nodded and said: "Wow, you are determined huh?" The Evil Queen walked up to The Dark Swan and cupped her cheeks before she said: "I have the right motivation..." Swan wrapped her legs around The Evil Queen, still sitting on the counter and leaned in for a passionate kiss.

The Queen leaned into the kissed and put her arms around Swan before lifting her up and carrying her to the couch. There the Queen laid her down, and laid herself on top. "I have... an... idea." The Dark Swan said between kisses and the queen pulled back and said: "What?" And smirked.

"No magic. Just our bodies." The Evil Queen didn't answer, but kissed The Dark Swan as an answer. Their tongues danced together, while The Evil Queen poofed their clothes away. Swan pulled out of the kiss and said: "No magic." But the queen just smiled and said: "Sorry, I couldn't wait."

They kissed again, while The Evil Queen let her hands move from Swans shoulders to her hard nipples. She touched them lightly, and felt Swans breath getting heavier. Then her hands danced downwards, and found the holy grail.

She went down, and took a sip from it, and let her tongue explore, finding out what worked, and what didn't. Swan was getting very wet, and the Queen responded with putting a finger up inside her, and curl it. Swan moaned and grabbed the Queens head, pushing her further into her sex,

Then another finger was added, Swan tightened around it. She was close. The Queen started working faster, and when she started to suck the clit, Swan came. Hard. She bucked her hips to meet the thrust, and made it almost impossible for the Queens tongue to hit anything. She kept going though, until the orgasm was over.

Emma, Regina and Henry was eating dinner. Henry could not stop talking about the wedding, and he reminded Emma of Snow. "When are you going to do it?" Henry asked. Emma and Regina glanced at each other and Emma replied: "I don't know, maybe in a month or so?"

Regina nodded but Henry was chocked: "Already? But what about invitations and a place and all that?" Regina laid a hand on his shoulder and said softly: "We are royals, but we are going to keep it small. It's not about partying and fancy things, it's about love."

Henry looked at them and said: "Why don't you just do it at Granny's then?" Regina said no with her face, but then Emma said: "That's a great idea, it's down to earth, and we use a lot of time there!" Regina almost got angry and said: "Emma! It's a diner!" Emma laughed a little and said: "and your a Queen and a bit more refined." Henry laughed too, making Regina roll her eyes.

"Okay, maybe it's fine for a small wedding." Regina admitted, and Emma and Henry highfived. Emma smiled at Regina, who smiled back, confirming that they were still good.

The Evil Queen and The Dark Swan was back in their clothes and Swan glanced at the clock and said: "Shouldn't we be dinning as Queens tonight?" Making the Queen smirk and reply: "Sorry, I already ate." Swan laughed sarcastically and said: "Seriously, what do you want to eat?"

"I don't know." The Dark Swan replied. "I think it is time for you to try a delicacy called pizza." The Evil queen laughed and said: "I know what it is, it is fast-food. Do I look like I eat fast food?"

Swan laughed and said: "Not with that figure, but to be fair, you just worked out. Or worked me out, but still." They smirked at each other and The Dark Swan rang up the local pizza place and ordered.

Half an hour later a pizza boy appeared in their driveway. He almost threw the pizza on the porch and ran. "Seriously!" The Evil Queen said, about to go out to curse the boy out, but The Dark Swan kept her back. "He don't know you are redeeming yourself. Let it be."

And so she did. They took the pizzas inside and sat down. The Queen got forks and knifes, but when she returned, Swan was already eating her first piece directly from her hand. "Seriously, you parents were royals and you eat like that?" Swan laughed and said: "You shouldn't talk, I don't think royals eat like you did an hour ago."

The Evil Queen rolled her eyes and started eating with knife and fork. "What do you think?" Swan asked, but the Queen was not impressed. "It's okay. I like sushi better." She said and took another bite. "But at least I can eat this with fork and knife." She said and smiled at the white haired woman, who was already half way through her pizza.

"I think you should have sessions more often with Archie." The Dark Swan said, sending a lusty look, making the queen blush a little on her fair skin. "So you can eat pizza?" The queen teased, making The Dark Swan roll her eyes. "No, so we can fuck again." The Evil queen smiled and said: "I'll call him tomorrow and get an extra session."


	7. 7

Same warnings as first chapter.

Please leave a comment on what I can do better, and what you already like about it, it would be a great help!

Chapter 7

————————————

A month had passed, and the big day was finally here. Regina had slept alone in the mansion, while Emma had slept at her parents. The actual wedding was going to be at the town hall. Emma waited nervously with her father in her hand behind the closed doors, hiding from the guest.

They had invited their 20 closest friends, who were revealed, as the doors opened while the usual wedding march was played. Emma was wearing a basic white and black suit, her father a dark blue suit. They walked hand in hand up to the podium, where the priest waited.

Charming left her side, and the doors closed again. Emma glanced at the guest and found Snow and smiled. Then all the heads turned, and Emma looked at the doors, who opened slowly.

Behind the door Regina stood in a long white, but simple wedding dress with short sleeves and a v-neck. Her hair was in a low bun with some of it hanging in curls to frame her face. Emma was frozen by the beauty.

Regina smiled as she walked with Henry up the aisle. Then Henry left her side, and she faced Emma. "You look beautiful..." Emma whispered and Regina smiled: "You to."

Emma only remember looking at Regina's beautiful face. She didn't hear anything until the priest said: "Emma, may we now hear your vowels?" Emma was taken out of her thoughts, and found the crumbled paper in her pocket and started speaking.

"On my 28th birthday, Henry showed up at my door. He invited me back into his life, giving me a second chance. And then he brought me home. I found family. My mother, my father, and you Regina. We fought a lot. You were afraid I was going to take Henry. I was afraid you would kick me out of his life. But we found a way. We shared love for Henry, and soon love for each other. I couldn't wish for anymore. With you, my life is complete. We both done wrong things in our lives, but at last we choose the right path. A path we are going to walk together. We have walked long, but I know that we are far from the end of the road. And can't wait to see what life has in store for us. But one thing is certain, as long as we have each other we can face anything."

Regina's eyes were shinning with water and she whispered: "Oh Emma..." Emma smiled and put the paper back in her pocket. Then the priest said: "Regina, let's hear your vowels." Regina turned around and Henry gave her a neatly folded paper, which she unfolded. She took a deep breath and started:

"If anyone told me that my worst enemy's daughter would be my true love, I would have punished them or worse. That was the kind of person I was before I meet you Emma. And a little after I meet you.

I had a hole in my heart, I thought revenge was the only way to fill it. I did terrible things, and the hole was never filled. It just grew bigger. And then I meet you. And that unconditional love you hid under your red leather armor made me change my mind. I realized love wasn't weakness. It was strength. You made my heart whole again. You took all pain away. I thought I have reached the peak of my life when I cast the curse. And I thought I had reached the end when you arrived. But then I realized, you were a beginning. With you, my life started again. And I can't wait to share the rest of it with you."

Emma face was painted with two streams of tears and a loving smile. The priest smiled and turned towards Emma. "Do you, Emma Swan take Regina Mills as your lawfully wedded wife, to have and to hold, from this day forward, for better, for worse, for richer, for poorer, in sickness and in health, until death do you apart?"

Emma looked away from the priest and straight into Regina's eyes and whispered with a shaking voice: "I do." Then the priest turned to Regina and repeated himself. Regina took Emma's hands and said with a confident smile: "I do."

The Priest lifted his arms and said: "I know pronounce you Mrs and Mrs Swan-Mills. You may know kiss." They meet in a soft kiss and turned to the clapping guests, and as the wedding march played yet again, they walked hand in hand back down the aisle.

—————————————-

"Have you heard?" The Dark Swan asked as she stepped out of the shower. The Evil Queen spit out some toothpaste and asked: "Heard what?" "Emma and Regina are getting married today. Guess our invitation got lost in the mail." The Dark Swan replied as she dried her face.

"To be fair, you fucked Regina a month ago..." The Evil Queen said and continued brushing her teeth with a lifted eyebrow. "Touche" The Dark Swan said, walking up behind the Queen who was only wearing a pair of black lace panties. She hugged her from behind, letting her damped body touch the Queens.

"Wanna get married too?" The Queen asked with her mouth half filled with toothpaste. "We don't need that. Do you want too since you ask?" Swan replied tilting her head so she could catch the Queens eyes in the mirror. "It's not necessary." She said and spit out and put her toothbrush down.

"But you want something else?" The Dark Swan said, reading The Evil Queens mind trough her face. "What is it?" Swan asked quietly. The Queen turned around and looked Swan in the eye and said: "I want a child." Swan was surprised, and didn't say anything. "Don't you?" The Queen asked with an insecure expression on her face.

The Dark Swan pulled The Evil Queen close and said: "I would love to have a child with you." The queen smiled in relief and kissed The Dark Swan. But then worry spread through her face. "But as you know... I can't conceive." The Swan nodded, she knew. "What do we do then?" Swan asked.

The Queen gave a little awkward smile and said: "I found a spell, where i can conjure a fertile penis." Swan lifted her brows and asked: "What is the problem then?" The Queens eyes flicked around and then said: "It comes with a prize. The penis will give the partner a painful burning sensation... It won't feel good for you..."

Swan took some seconds to think and then answered: "That's a small prize for a child. We should do it." The Queen smiled and got tears in her eyes. "You would do that for us?" She asked and Swan kissed her forehead. "I will do anything for us. For you." She responded.

—————————————-

A lot of the guest had left Granny's, including Snow, Charming and Henry. Emma was talking to Belle, when Regina walked up from behind and said: "The clock is 12. Time to go to bed Cinderella." Belle quickly excused herself and went over to Red.

Emma turned around and said: "Let's go to our luxury suite then." Regina laughed and said: "It's your old room at a bed and breakfast. Don't over romanticize it." Emma smirked and said: "It's very romantic. It's the second place you ever threatened me, and first place you offered me your forbidden fruit."

Regina gave a lusty look and whispered: "But will you taste it this time?" Emma sucked her teeth and answered: "Oh don't you worry, i have worked up an appetite through the night." Then they left their guest and went up to their room, hand in hand, almost running like two excited teenage girls.

—————————————-

After The Dark Swan had got herself dressed, she went into the dinning room, where The Evil Queen was sitting, starring into the air. "What's on your mind?" Swan asked, and the Queen answered without looking away from nothingness: "Henry."

Swan sat down beside her, and leaned forward asking: "What?" The queen finally looked at Swan and exhaled. "I'm thinking about Henry. All this talk about getting a child, it makes me realize how much I miss him." Swan got a pained look on her face.

"I miss him too. But he made his choice. And I get it..." The Evil Queen looked up in tears and said: "What?!" Swan continued: "I'm am representing version of me who tore out the heart of his first love and broke his heart. You are representing the version of you who made him sad and think he was crazy. We are not those people anymore, but we once were."

The Evil Queen nodded and then laid her head into The Dark Swans chest and cried. "But I still miss him." She whispered, and Swan let warm streams of tears run down her face as she laid her arms around The Evil Queen. "Me too."

—————————————-

Emma lifted Regina over the doorstep, and Regina had barely touched the floor, before the door behind them was shut, and Regina was pushed up against it.

Emma's hand went behind Regina and she slowly unzipped the dress while kissing Regina's jawline. The dress dropped and in the same second Emma kissed Regina on the lips and lifted her up. Regina went in on it and wrapped her legs around Emma, grinding against Emma's stomach.

The kiss broke and their hot breaths meet in the air, while Regina said: "I think your suit should join my dress..." Emma didn't respond, but turned around and laid Regina on the bed. She removed her clothes faster than Regina had expected and Emma was soon naked, laying on top of Regina. She closed her eyes and went in for a kiss, but Regina pushed Emma off her and sat down on Emma's stomach with a leg on each side.

Emma opened her eyes and said: "What are you doing?" Regina just laughed and leaned in and kissed Emma passionately. She unclasped her own bra and threw it. The cold air barely got to her breast before Emma's warm hands were massaging them. Regina started kissing down Emma, but when she reached Emma's collarbones she was pushed back.

Regina was confused as Emma leaned forward and took a hard nipple into her mouth, and Emma's confused face was washed away in pleasure. Emma's left hand kept massaging the other breast. The right hand rested on Regina's hips, who grinded against Emma's stomach. Regina grabbed Emma's head, and pushed her against her own chest.

Then Emma left the nipple, and Regina looked down. She meet Emma's eyes, as Emma licked from Regina's navel, up between her breast and to the point of her chin. Regina exhaled heavily and leaned her head back, closing her eyes. At the same time Emma's hands went down and laid on Regina's thighs.

Emma felt the damped underwear on her stomach. She let her hand glide up the thighs, around to Regina's ass, and up to her lower back. She pulled Regina down in a kiss, so Regina was down on all fours over Emma. Then Emma started slowly pulling down the underwear, making Regina exhale hard and hungry out through the nose.

Regina lifted one leg, letting the underwear slid of her, then she repeated with the other leg. She sat down on Emma's hips, not breaking the kiss. Emma moaned into Regina's mouth, felling the wetness directly on her skin. Emma grabbed Regina's ass, while Regina started grinding against the stomach again.

Without warning Regina broke the kiss, and sat straight up. Emma looked with furrowed brows, but realized what was going on when Regina turned herself around, and returned to all fours again. Right above Emma was the forbidden fruit hanging, and Emma grabbed Regina, pushing her down, and taking a taste. At the same time Regina went down on her elbows, taking a taste of Emma.

The booth moaned into each other's sex, while licking in the same tempo, alternately mimicking each others tongue movements. When Regina hit the good spot, Emma lifted herself up against the hungry mouth, when Emma hit Regina's good spot, Regina got weak in her legs and almost sat down on Emma's hardworking tongue.

Regina used her arms to keep herself up, but Emma's hands were free, so she lifted one hand up and slowly slit a finger inside. She slowly moved it, making Regina's legs shake, and stop licking to give a satisfied: "Ahhh". Then suddenly Emma stopped, and removed her finger. She sat up, and Regina turned to her.

Without a word Emma pushed Regina down on all fours again, and laid down the in the same direction as Regina, but with her head still under Regina's sex. Then she went back with her tongue and finger, making Regina grab sheets and pillows, and using all her strength on not dropping down on Emma.

Emma added another finger and Regina almost dropped, but was held up by an assisting hand from a Emma on her stomach. Emma went faster and as deep as she could. Regina started to cramp making Emma going faster. Regina moaned and screamed, until she cramped so hard, that Emma barely could move her fingers.

As Regina came, she fell down on Emma's face, but Emma kept licking and trusting her fingers in and out, until the orgasm had evaporated from Regina's body. Regina jumped up from Emma who sucked air in, smiling at Regina. Regina got up, and went to the end of the bed. She leaned forward, grabbing Emma's waist, and pulling Emma towards herself, until Emma's feet was resting on the ground, and her sex was right at the edge of the bed.

Regina put her arms around Emma's thighs and started licking her clit. Emma started to exhale slower and deeper. Then Regina went lower, licking Emma's opening, making Emma moan. Regina let her left arm leave Emma's thigh, and moved her tongue back to the clit. Then she put the tip of her finger right in the opening of Emma. She applied a little pressure, but as soon as her finger moved further inside Emma, she pulled it back. "What the hell?!" Emma exclaimed, getting a teasing smile from Regina. Regina did it again, and got an annoyed grunt from Emma. The third time, Emma trusted her hips against Regina's finger and tongue, and Regina let her finger slit in.

Emma moaned as Regina added another finger and picked up the speed. Emma moved her hips to meet the trusts, and soon she came with a loud and satisfied scream. Emma sat up on the bed, and Regina sat down in her lap, facing Emma. The kissed, while their warm bodies calmed down.

The kiss was broken and Emma said: "That was a great ending to our day." Regina smirked and pushed Emma down on the bed, and leaned forward. She stopped a few centimeters from Emma's face and whispered: "Oh this isn't the end of it, I'm not done with you." Emma smiled and went in for a kiss.

This was only the beginning of an amazing night.


	8. 8

Same warnings as first chapter.

Please leave a comment on what I can do better, and what you already like about it, it would be a great help!

Chapter 8

———————————————

When Regina woke up, the sun was already throwing light in through the window. She looked at Emma, who had her eyes half open. Emma looked at Regina and smiled, but didn't say anything. Regina smiled and said: "Good morning" Emma didn't reply, but kissed Regina soft instead.

The kiss was interrupted by Regina's growling stomach, which made them both laugh a little. "Sorry, I'm really hungry..." Regina said, and Emma replied: "There is three hours before brunch at my parents house. I'll fetch you something." Emma picked up her phone, typed, and send a text.

"Who are you texting?" Regina asked with suspicion, and got a frisky smile from Emma. "Ruby. Are you jealous?" Regina kissed Emma softly and then replied: "No, Mrs Swan-Mills." They both got up, still naked from the night before.

Emma opened the squeaky wardrobe, and pulled out two silk robes. She handed one to Regina, and wrapped herself in the other. "You really thought of everything didn't you? I'm impressed." Regina commented, and only got to wrap herself in her robe before someone knocked on the door.

"Go back to the bed." Emma said, heading for the door. Regina did as Emma said, and Emma opened the door and took a tray from Ruby. Then Emma joined Regina in the bed with the tray. On it were a bowl with raspberries, a bowl with strawberries, slices of pineapple, slices of watermelon, and at last a sliced red apple. In one corner of the tray, there were two champagne glasses with Laurent-Perrier Cuvèe Rosè champagne, Regina's favorite.

"Wow." Regina said, as Emma picked up the glasses and handed Regina one of them. "Cheers." Emma said, and they clincked their glasses. They both took a sip, Regina took a healthy gulp, Emma only took a little and then coughed. "I will never get why you like this." Emma said, and Regina laughed and then went in for another sip.

Emma picked up a strawberry, and offered to Regina, who looked Emma straight in the eye, as she took half of the strawberry into her mouth and bit it of. Emma looked intensely at Regina, who enjoyed the sweet and juicy bite. Then Emma ate the other half. They kept feeding each other, when they heard the bells ring from the clock tower.

"What time is it?" Emma asked, she had forgotten all about the time. Regina leaned forward, and looked out at the clock tower through the window. "It's 10." Regina said, and felt the tray being removed from their thighs. "We have to be at my parents house in an hour." Emma said jumping up from the bed.

"We have plenty of time." Regina said, still sitting calmly on the bed." Emma's shoulder fell down, and she said: "yeah, but I thought we could take a shower together... and you know..." Regina got up from the bed and went up to Emma and said: "We can still shower together, I'm sure it can still get steamy under time pressure."

Regina untied Emma's robe, which opened and revealed the middle of her body. Emma smiled and took Regina's hand, dragging her to the bathroom, where she threw her robe on the floor, soon to be joined by Regina's. Emma turned the shower on, and softly pulled Regina in to join her under the hot water.

Their naked skin touched while the hot water poured down on them. Emma loved seeing Regina like this, her hair wet, clinging to her face and shoulders, the water dripping from her jaw, and her relaxed body posture.

Emma went in for a kiss. At the same time she softly pushed her leg between Regina's and applied a light pressure. Regina pulled Emma closer, enjoying it. Emma didn't play around and replaced her leg with a confident hand.

Regina pulled out of the kiss and said: "Wow, you just go right for the main course huh?" Emma smiled, and pushed Regina slowly against the wall. "We are running late." "Fuck it." Regina replied, and Emma replied back: "No, I'm going to fuck you."

As soon as Emma stopped talking, she removed her hand from Regina's clit and pushed a finger inside her. Regina moaned as Emma started kissing her collarbone and shoulder. The hot water running down them made everything better, more intense, and Regina didn't stand long before she came.

Her knees pulled together, as she almost feel, but Emma grabbed her arm and kept her up. They stood there for a moment, looking at each other, catching their breaths. "Not to ruin this moment, but we really should get ready..." Emma said, and got a smile and a nod in return.

The shower was turned off, and cold air roamed their wet bodies. Regina shivered, and reached for one of the two towels, but Emma grabbed it right in front of her and smirked. "Really?" Regina said rolling her eyes. Emma didn't answer but stepped closer to Regina and started drying Regina's body. Every inch of it, with great care and a soft touch.

———————————————

"I'm ready." The Dark Swan proclaimed. The Evil Queen sat on the couch and looked up, seeing Swan completely naked in front of her. "Are you sure?" The Evil Queen said, and The Dark Swan nodded.

The Evil Queen got up and took Swans hand and they went to the bedroom together. The Evil Queen poofed away her clothes, and with a flick of her hand, a penis appeared. It didn't look as it normally did, it almost had a soft green glow.

Swan got in to the bed, and looked down at her hands. The Evil Queen sat down beside her, and said: "Are you sure you want to do this. Swan looked up, and said with a shaky whisper: "Yes." The Evil Queen nodded and took Swans hand.

"Listen, you just need to do it. Don't think about me, I'd rather be in pain for five horrible minutes, than one hour of slow pain. Let's just get it over with." Swan said, and before the Evil Queen could reply, Swan laid down, spread her legs and looked at the white ceiling with a horrifying emptiness in her eyes.

The queen placed herself between Swans legs and pushed in, earning a cry from The Dark Swan. "I'm sorry!" The queen said with pain in her voice. Swan just shook her head and said: "Keep going." And so the Queen did.

The Evil Queen could not enjoy it. The way The Dark Swan squirmed under her told every muscle in her body to stop. The cries almost pushed her of the bed. Then, when she was almost done, Swan gave a long cry, and tears streamed down her face.

The Evil queen stopped moving and cried: "Sorry! I can't do it!!" Swan didn't answer, but pushed Regina down, and went on top of her. She moved her hips, leaning forward in pain. Her whole body shook.

Then The Evil Queen came, and as soon as she was done she pulled out.

The Queen pulled The Dark Swan into her arms and cried on her shoulder. The Dark Swan caressed the long black hair and said: "It's okay. It's over." The Queen sniffled and said: "I can't stand to see you hurt."

Swan pulled away from the Queen and grabbed her shoulders. She found the Queens eyes and said: "Hey, I may be hurt now, but maybe we just created life. We lived have lived our lives with constant pain. I would happily take a short moment of pain, if it gives us a child."

The Queens tears stopped flowing, and the streams of tears on her face started to dry. "I love you." She whispered and Swan kissed her before saying: "I love you too."

———————————————

Regina and Emma walked in to the Charming's house 15 minutes late. Inside the table was set with food. Snow, Charming and Henry was waiting in there with Ruby, Belle and Zelena.

"Sorry we're late." Regina said earning a short laugh from Snow. "You look tired." Snow said, as people slowly gathered at the table. "What's that supposed to mean?" Regina said, looking up at a smiling Snow.

Emma laughed a little and said: "Yeah, it was a long day yesterday." Charming ignored them and said: "Let's eat." At the same time little Robin started crying in Zelena's arms. She got up and tried to suit her, but she didn't stop.

"Be careful with those long nights, you may create a little munchkin who won't let you sleep ever again." Zelena said and kissed Robin on the forehead. Regina got up and took Robin from Zelena. Robin immediately stopped crying in her arms.

"You clearly didn't have Sex-Ed in Oz." Regina said turning her attention to Zelena. "What's that suppose to mean?" Zelena said with a laugh. "Girls don't get children together. It's impossible." Regina answered, making Zelena look towards Henry. Regina corrected herself with: "Almost impossible."

"But you aren't planning for anymore?" Zelena asked making Regina glance at Emma who was talking to Belle. "I don't know." Zelena smiled and said: "Take it easy sis. You can always adopt again if you want more." Regina nodded and gave Zelena the sleeping Robin back. Then they joined the others again.


	9. 9

Same warnings as first chapter.

Okay, so this is the ending of this story, but if you want it I would love to make it a sequel, so please say if you want more in the comments, then I promise to make it!

I want to say thank you for support and constructive criticism, it helps a lot!

Chapter 9

———————————————

Regina and Zelena was sitting at a table at Granny's. Regina had a cup with coffee, Zelena was having some tea. Little baby Robin had fallen asleep, and a good sister talk had finally begun. Zelena was facing the door, Regina had her back to it.

The door opened, indicated by the little bell sound, and Zelena looked past Regina with a bitchy look on her face. "Zelena?" Regina asked, trying to get her attention but failing. Regina turned her head to see The Evil Queen going confident up to Ruby at the counter.

"One bag of onion rings, a grilled cheese and a kale salad." She said and Ruby nodded. Zelena sipped some tea and said: "Wow, you're hungry huh? I wouldn't ever think I would see The Evil Queen eat a grilled cheese." The Queen turned around and crossed her arms.

"It's not for me. Well the kale salad is." Regina seemed very focused on her cup of coffee, and only gave a couple of glances to Zelena. "Wait a minute, onion rings for The Dark Swan?" Zelena said, making Regina finally look at The Queen.

The Queen nodded as answer to Zelena's observation. Regina got up from her chair and walked up to The Evil Queen. "Are you telling me the The Dark Swan is pregnant?" Regina asked with a serious tone. "Yes, but it's none of your business." The Queen replied with a defensive posture.

"Sorry, I'm happy for you. Congratulations." Regina said and gave a weak smile. "But may I ask how it's possible?" Regina continued, making The Evil Queen look around and say: "It's really not the right place to discuss sexual performances." Regina took a step back and returned to her seat.

The Evil Queen followed and leaned on the table and said: "I used a spell from our mothers spellbook." She whispered making Regina's eyes wide. "And you let your Swan pay the price for the magic?"

The Evil Queen clenched her teeth and whispered out: "We both paid a price, why can't you just let me be happy? Why do you always look for mistakes in my life."

Regina didn't answer, she felt kinda guilty, but also so damn stubborn. She sucked her teeth and then looked up. "I'm happy I'm not as arrogant as you." The Evil Queen turned around and took her bags from the counter and then turned to Regina again and said: "And congratulations on your wedding." Then she left.

———————————————

When The Evil Queen returned home, The Dark Swan had fallen asleep on the couch. The Evil Queen sat the bags from Granny's on the kitchen and walked to the end of the couch. There she stood admiring her love, who slept so calmly.

"Like what you see?" The Dark Swan replied and brought The Evil Queen our of her gaze. "I got the food." The Evil Queen said, and Emma sat up in the couch. "Stay there." The Evil Queen said, before fetching the bags and joining Swan in the couch. "You are a hero." Swan said as she pulled the onion rings out of the bag.

The queen smiled but then replied: "I think heroes do more than fetch food for people." Swan smiled and said: "Don't you have an appointment with Archie today?" The queen nodded: "but it's first in an hour." Swan nodded and started eating the crispy onion rings.

They hadn't had sex since the night where they created life. The Evil Queen had appointments with Archie, but The Dark Swan needed time after the pain. Something The Evil Queen understood, as she herself had tried sex and pain flowing together to one thing.

The Evil Queen started eating her salat, and The Dark Swan went in the bag for her grilled cheese. Then Swan said: "I'm ready to... motivate you again." The Queen looked at her and gave a small subtle smile. "If you want to..." Swan continued. "I would love that." The queen replied, earning a kiss.

———————————————

Regina returned home to Emma. Emma gave a energetic: "Hi honey!" But it was responded by a lazy and uninterested: "Hey." Emma looked at Regina who looked like she was lost in her own her thoughts. "What's wrong?" Emma asked.

Regina took a deep breath and said: "The Evil Queen and The Dark Swan are pregnant..." Emma was chocked but then said: "Good for them..." Regina nodded and looked at Emma with tearful eyes. "I cursed The Evil Queen out for doing it... I don't know why I can't just let them be... I don't wanna ruin their happiness but... I don't know what..."

Emma took Regina into her arms and said: "I think I know why." Regina didn't answer so Emma continued: "jealousy... maybe it's because you want to make our family bigger too..." Regina dried a couple of tears away and pulled out of Emma's arms. "Jealousy is my sisters thing."

Emma looked at her hands and said: "Don't you want more kids?" Regina looked up at Emma, realizing her serious face. "Do you?" Regina asked. "I don't know. I guess I would like to have more. Henry is so grown up. Soon he don't need our parenting anymore..."

Regina smiled and said: "Emma, even though he may not need us all the time, he will always be there for us, and we will still be there for him. But it would be nice to raise a child together without trying to kill each other in the process." Emma gave a little laugh and said: "Yeah."

Then Regina said: "I think we should adopt." Emma looked up at Regina who continued: "I would like to save some children from the fostersystem you grew up in. Give them love. Raise them. Give them a second chance." Emma now let her eyes water and without a word she threw herself at Regina and kissed her.

It was decided. They would adopt another kid. Maybe two. Raise them together, learn them that life doesn't have to be a constant fight, and that they weren't just a meal-ticket. That people loved them. That they weren't alone, and would never be again.

———————————————

The Evil Queen felt good. She had forgiven King Leopold in some sense. She felt free, she felt like a burden had been lifted of her shoulders. She let it go, and she hoped this would help with the dreams and visions.

The Queen walked into the house, but The Dark Swan was nowhere to be found. "Swan?" She asked loudly through the house but there was no answer. She checked the first floor but didn't find Swan.

The Queen ran upstairs with a slight fright in her stomach. She was afraid something had happened. She opened the bedroom door, and then breathed out in relief. In there Swan laid naked on the bed, the only was light was about 20 candles on every surface in the room.

"Hey." The Dark Swan said with a seductive smile, and the Queen stepped inside and closed the door behind her. "Hey" she said as she slowly removed her clothes and stepped towards the bed. Without a word she got into the bed and placed herself between The Dark Swans legs.

The Evil Queen leaned forward and kissed The Dark Swan, as her hand rested on Swans thigh. Around them was silence. The only thing heard was sounds of kissing and heavy breathing. Swan broke the kiss and said: "Are you gonna fuck me soon?"

The Evil Queen loved the question, because it was straight to the point. Neither of them needed foreplay every time, and they didn't hide the fact that they wanted what they wanted. But the Queen shook her head. "No, I want YOU to fuck ME."

Swan got up on her elbows and looked with a compassionate look into the impermeable brown eyes and asked: "Are you sure you're ready?" She asked and the Queen nodded and starred into the big green eyes.

The Dark Swan flicked her hand to conjure a penis, and kissed The Evil Queen again. Soon the Queen could feel Swans warm wet head on her stomach. She didn't waste a minute and pushed her self up upon Swan and lowered herself in a moan.

The feeling of Swan filling her out was like no other feeling. She started to roll her hips, and leaned backwards, while Swans hands found her breast. It didn't go fast. It didn't need to. They both wanted to enjoy every little feel, every spot and every inch of each other. Their bodies were damped and had a special kind of glow in the candlelit room.

Swan sat up and met the Queen in a kiss. The Queen still moved, but was now helped by Swans strong hands on her hips. The kiss broke but they were only a few centimeters from each other, feeling each other's breath meeting in the air.

The Queen started to move quicker and pushed Swan further inside her, and then Swan hit a great spot, making the queen scream. Swan stopped moving, in fright of yet another flashback, but the Queen kept moving, and she realized that the pain was no longer hidden inside of her.

They kept goin until they came together. They fell back on the bed, trying to catch their breaths. Swan stayed inside of the Queen until she was completely soft. Then she pulled out, and the Queen felt the emptiness.

"You really got over the King." Swan said, realizing that it was a terrible subject for after-sex-talk, but the Queen didn't seem to mind. "Yeah, I've let it go." She said, and kissed Swans collarbone. "I'm really proud of you." Swan said as she laid her head on the Queens chest.

While they laid there in silence the Queen lost herself in her own thoughts. She couldn't believe she finally was going to be a mother. They were going to raise a child together. They were on the right path.

Everything seemed to be joy and happiness. But it also made The Evil Queen scared. She had so much now. And so much to lose. So much happiness to be ripped away. But she wouldn't let it happen. Not this time.


End file.
